Get Over It
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: Naruto harshly rejects Hinata and she bumps into the Sasuke that same day. She's broken, and he was, but he's gotten over it. Can he help her do the same? SasuHina, because I am having a brief lapse in my sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

_**Don't Own Naruto. **_

For anyone who's up to it, I have a challenge for a story on my profile. If anyone up to it, PM me for details.

* * *

><p>A young Hyuuga girl looked up and smiled brightly. She had passed the Genin Exams, as was almost a full-fledged ninja. Things were finally looking up, until she accidentally bumped into a certain blonde jinchurriki.<p>

"N-Naruto-kun?" She smiled up at blonde, not noticing the look of utter disdain he directed at her.

"Can't you take a hint? Leave me alone! I don't like you, and I never will! You're spineless, weak, and can't even manage to complete a sentence without stuttering. How can you expect to amount to anything, let alone become a effective kunoichi and clan head!** I HATE YOU HINATA HYUUGA!**" he yelled at the unsuspecting young girl.

Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes, and slapped the blonde genin before running away blindly. "N-Naruto U-Uzumaki, you lousy CENSORED!" She shrieked, bumping into Sasuke, "Uchiha-san, I a-apologize. I m-must go!" He caught hold of her hand and she was jerked back,

"The Dobe...what has he done?" He asked with a calculating eye.

"N-Nothing. It's just-"  
>He grabbed her face made her look him in the eyes, "Tell me. Now." His voice left no room for argument, "He...H-He t-told m-me..."<p>

"Calm down and stop stuttering."

She nodded, "He told me that he would never like me and that I need to take a hint. That I was weak and could never become a decent kunoichi, let alone the leader of my clan. I loved him! I really did..." she buried her face in the Uchiha's chest, sobbing, then quickly realized what she'd done, "U-Uchiha-san. Someone as weak and pitiful as me shouldn't be staining your shirt with her tears." She continued to cry as she walked away.

"Stop Hyuuga-san. Let...let me walk you home."

"Alright..." she suddenly felt fatigued and fainted in Sasuke's arms, forcing him to have to carry her home.

"Hn." he carried her home bridal-style and didn't feel pity for her, but he knew she could do so much better if she had a higher self-esteem. The Dobe didn't deserve her, anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? It's a good start, I hope. <strong>_

_**REVIEW! Should Hinata and Sasuke be on a team with Naruto or Sakura? And should their sensei be Kakashi or should I give them a wild surprise? I'm like 10 seconds from making a decision so review quickly!**_

_**-Nat**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_DON'T OWN NARUTO_**

* * *

><p>The Next day, Hinata went up to the Uchiha and sat down next to him, "Thank you Uchiha-san. I-"<p>

He cut her off, "My name is Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke, ok Hinata?"

"Ok Uch-Ano, I mean Sasuke." She smiled at him, "Thank you. Maybe now Naruto will finally notice me and I'll be put on his team."

He was disappointed in Hinata. She made an improvement by no longer stuttering, but can she seriously be doing it for him?

Naruto shot a glance at the two of them, it still wasn't enough. He had realized that Sasuke had developed feelings for Hinata long ago, even if he didn't realize it himself yet, and he had to push things along a bit faster. Even though he might lose his friend if he wasn't too careful.

Iruka cleared his throat, signally for quiet, "Team 7: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino. You sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

The team just shrugged with the exception of Sakura, who slumped down in her with desperation while Ino grinned in triumph, _Take that Forehead!_

"Team 8: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. You sensei is Mitarashi Anko." _Isn't she in the T&A department?_ the three thought in unison, then shivered.

"Team 9: Yama-"

A figure came crashing through the window, "Hey brats! Get over here!"

"Anko, you're early."

She turned around and looked at him, "Again?" he nodded. When she looked back, she was blushing, "So...Iruka, continue."

"Team 9: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Now I'm done."

"Team 8! Meet me in training ground 18 in 5 minutes!" she then disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.  
><p>

* * *

><br>When they arrived, Anko had a silver snake on her shoulder, "We should probably introduce ourselves with our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future." She took a deep breath, "My name is Anko. I like snakes, like Koui here, and being part of the Torture and Interrogation department. My dislikes are Traitors and the like and people who threaten our village. My hobbies are training myself and others and being with my friends like Aniki and Kurenai and my dream for the future is to see all of you become Jonin and to upgrade from Special Jonin to full-fledged Jonin. You, Mitsukai!"

"Ano...I'm Hinata. I like flowers, kind people, and my friends. I'm don't like traitors and enemy nin, Kumo, and others who pose as a threat to Konoha and Fire Country. My hobbies are tending to my garden, training, being with friends like Sasuke, and working with medicinal herbs. My dream for the future is to become a strong ninja and great Clan Head like Father. Naruto-kun?" The blonde shrugged, ignoring her.

Sasuke spoke, "I'm the Sasuke that was mentioned before and I like friends like Hinata and I dislike traitors of any kind, not to just their village. My hobbies are training and talking with Hinata when I walk her home. My dream is to restore my clan and restore the Konoha Police Force to its former glory. Naruto, your turn."

"I'm Naruto. I like my friends and ramen, I dislike Hinata and other things that ninjas normally dislike. my main hobby is training and my dream is to become the Godaime or Rokudaime Hokage and to see two certain people get together."

Only Anko noticed how he lied when he said he dislikes Hinata and how he side glanced at his teammates when he said the last part, _I can certainly say this is going to be interesting._ She remarked.

"I want all of you to try to catch Koui. She has the key to whether you're sent back to the Academy or not. When you have it come give it to me. If you open it beforehand or don't succeed, you fail." Anko told them. The golden snake had left a minute ago.

"Leave to the strong people Hinata. Let's go Teme!"

Sasuke looked at the pale-eyed girl, "Come on. We're a team." he helped her up and the Genin left in a hot pursuit of the reptile.

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled, chasing Koui. "Dammit!"<p>

"Calm down. We're never going to catch her with you being a hothead." The Uchiha pointed out.

"And we're never going to catch Koui because you made us bring Kainashi!"

"I got her!" Said 'Kainashi' called.

"What were you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Naruto said in a fake cheerful tone.

They walked over and Naruto deadpanned. The damn thing was on her shoulders! And it was talking to her! "So you will soon be a Kouhi like my mother. You would like her. She's a vibrant gold color and is very kind, even though she can be quite intimidating at first. We should probably go now. Anko-chan's waiting."

"I thought it would take longer. Come here Hinata, hand me Koui." The Snake Mistress said, then had a kunai at Hinata's neck once she had Koui, "Sasuke! Kill Naruto or Hinata dies!"

* * *

><p><p>

_**Cliffhanger! Here are the translations:**_

-Ano: That over there. Hinata usually says it mean Um, Uh, Well..., I...

-Koui: Kindness. Name of one of Anko's snakes

-Aniki: big brother

-Kainashi: useless

-Kouhi: Queen

**_Review!_**

-**Nat**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

_**To all those who may think so, this is not intended to be a Naruto bashing story. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**12/25/11**_

* * *

><p>"Do it!" Anko yelled at her student. Sasuke pinned Naruto against a tree with a kunai at his neck and looked at the pleading eyes of his best friendSurrogate Brother. Could he really do it?

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke was sitting at the Uchiha compound, glaring at anything and everything when Naruto came and sat next to him, "HEY! YOU'RE THE GUY FROM MY CLASS RIGHT? UCHIHA SASUKE?"_

_The Avenger nodded, "Could you stop being so loud?" _

_The blonde continued, "THE OLD MAN SAID TO TAKE YOU TO HIS OFFICE! HE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!" _

_**The hell? Why was this kid so loud? **"Do you have ADHD or something?" he inquired. "And I'm not going. It's not going to make me any stronger."_

_"FINE. THE OLD MAN SAID TO USE FORCE IF NECESSARY." he sighed as the Uchiha backed away._

_"It's not like you understand! You've never had a family! Leave me alone!"_

_A dark look flashed in the blonde's eyes, "You're right...I've known worse." Naruto blinked, as if realizing he had lapsed for a moment, "NOW LET'S GO!"_

_The blonde threw the Uchiha over his shoulder and arrived there in record time (for someone his age, of course)._

_~Hokage's office~_

_Naruto put Sasuke in a chair where he looked away from the gaze of the Hokage, fearing his fearsome stare. When he looked at the aging man he was surprised to see a kind face, like that of his own grandfather. "Jiji?" he asked quietly._

_"Uchiha-kun, I see you are here. I have something to talk to you about. I heard what you called me and it's nice to see you think of me as a grandfather."_

_The young boy didn't here the last part of his sentence, and looked sad, "I apologize Hokage-sama. You just remind me of my grandpa. I'll stop..."_

_"Nonsense. Like I said, It's no problem for me to be a surrogate granfather for you or Naruto-kun. But that is besides the point. You are aware that the Uchiha Clan was the head of the Konoha Police Force, correct?" Sasuke nodded. "That's good to hear. In the future, I plan for you to become the new head and train any people who choose to apply. Until then, you will need to live for your village as a true ninja would and become strong for this village. Do you agree to take this position in the future and do all you can to become a leader even better than Uchiha Kisuke, your own grandfather?" _

_"Yes Hokage-sama. Thank you for telling me this." Naruto yawned._

_"Hey Teme, want to go get some ice cream, courtesy of JiJi?" _

_"You bet!" the boy grinned, "I'll race you!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Eat my dust, Bro!" Naruto shot back_

**End**

Sasuke couldn't do it, "I'm sorry, but to betray a comrad is not the way of the ninja, Anko-sensei. You should know better than anyone. I have no choice but to fight you."

"No way I'm being left out!" Naruto yelled, "We're going to save our teammate, Believe it!" he yelled.

_Don't worry Hinata. _Sasuke thought determinedly, almost willing her to hear it, _I will protect you, because... _He stopped mid-thought, narrowing his eyes at his sensei and aiming a punch at her face, only for her to dodge and Naruto to kick her on the side of her head.

"That hurt a little. Guess I can't go too easy, huh?" She cut Hinata's face with a kunai, then licked the blood that trailed from the cut, "Mmm. Tastes innocent. The best kind of blood there is."

Sasuke's eyes widened as she raised her kunai once again and he ran, kicking it out of her hand, "You psycho!"

Naruto caught the kunai in his hand and grinned, "Take this! **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" The clones kick her in the air and she dropped Hinata, Sasuke running to catch her.

"Time for the Grande Finale!" He kicked her into into the air, the clones yelled out each Symbol of the Jutsu, **"U!" "ZU!" "MA!" "KI!" **Naruto jumped off the clones to kick Anko back down into the ground, **"Naruto Rendan!"**

Hinata watched the spectacle from the Uchiha's arms with stars in her eyes, "Naruto-kun's so amazing. I knew he cared about me! He saved me!" Sasuke face-palmed, completely flabbergasted with the end result of his decision to leave Naruto alive, "Baka! Baka!" he hit himself in the face several times and Hinata looked at him, bewildered, then heard Naruto approaching and blushed bright red, turning to face him.

"Naruto-kun, you were amazing! Thanks for saving me!"

Naruto grinned,her compliments fueling his ego, "I am pretty amazing..." he noticed the crestfallen expression on his brother's face, "But it _was _Sasuke's idea."

Hinata didn't believe him, "Don't be modest. Naruto-kun is really great!"

"Hinata, I-"

"Hey gakis!" Anko yelled. They looked to see her looking completely unharmed, "Not bad. You pass. Now let's go out for some dango!"

"No, ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Tomatoes are way better than ramen or dango!" Sasuke countered.

"I would like to have cinnamon rolls..." Hinata whispered. She was ignored by all.

"Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"Tomatoes!"

"Um..." The three went back and forth arguing while Hinata went on, her mumblings unheard.

"LISTEN UP!" Everyone stared wide-eyed at Hinata, though Sasuke had a proud smirk on his face along with that knowing he had something to do with her newfound courage. "Um, couldn't I just make lunch for all of us with all our favorite foods and we have a picnic?"

"Great idea!" Anko dragged the girl off, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally finished after I don't know how long. Sorry to those who were hoping for his death, but I need Naruto. Anywho, yesterday was my birthday! as a late birthday present, all of you should review my stories! <strong>_

_**Finished 1/26/12**_

_**Oh yeah, and Hope we're alive by Dec. 26 and all that junk! **_

_**-NM OUT-**_


End file.
